The 73rd Hunger Games: Dead or Alive
by Don't Judge Books By Movies
Summary: This story as well as all others will be posted on our blog, our Wattpad account and our Ao3 account. Another year another round of tributes off to slaughter. This year will be no different from others. There will be death and a victor. Lives taken and never returned. The arena is splendid and is quite interesting. One tribute per person, form is our profile! SYOT OPEN!


The games are right around the corner and I am far too eager. It is ridiculous that we must wait so long to have some decent entertainment these days; being a part of the entertainment just makes it so much better. If it were up to me, there would be two round of the Hunger Games every year. It is undoubtable that the Districts would settle with that though. It's already bad enough, just days ago a shipment of cars from District 6 had self destructed, killing many people on the road as well as the drivers of the transport trucks. It is rumored that the workers in 6 are becoming rebellious so we need to insure safety to everyone here in the capitol. We will do whatever it takes.

" , your tea is ready, shall I bring it to you yet?" My assistant Garnia asks over the intercom.

I press the button down on the small microphone stand, "That would be splendid Garnia"

My assistant walks steps into my office as the door creaks open. I swing my feet off of the desk and take the tea cup and saucer into my hands.

"Thank you, dear. Now, what are the reports on everyone's progress? I am scheduled to be down there in an hour but I'd love to know now." I question her, hoping that she has the answers.

The Games have been in the works for months now. The arena was built years ago and the animals and vegetayion within are flourishing, however, the cornucopia layout as well as shelters and other man made pieces have not yet been put in. The mutts are also in the building phase. The functions are set but the aesthetics are being altered slowly to give the best entertainment, and fear to the viewers and Tributes.

"Well, , the shelters are being put in this week. They have been designed for some short stays but not long excursions. The mutts that are finished are the Shigers, the B-Buns and the Slurpants. The others are nearly done which will leave plenty of time for the mutts that are based around the tributes lives. The cornucopia will be laid out by you and the shelters have general areas however, again, you choose where they go in the end. Everyone is working hard to make this the best Hunger Games yet."

"That is amazing! I am so glad to hear about all of the progress. The tributes will be here in 10 days. In the mean time we need to get our list of escorts and stylists together." I explain

"What about the mentors?"

"We are changing it up a bit this year. I could explain it now but I have a short meeting with President Prudence about our progress. Would you care to accompany me?" I offer.

"I would love to. I must say , you are much better than the - well anyone else that has worked in your position before you. I... have to go check on the- things." She says with a slight sniffle.

Is she crying? I would love to help her but I'm just too busy right now.

I stand up and glance at the aquarium wall. The fish that swim are of so many different breeds of fish; there are clownfish, angel fish, lion fish even a lobster. It's amazing how they can all co-exist so easily, why can't Panem be like that?

I'm startled to hear the intercom so I sit and listen,

"Hello, Miss," a breathy voice whispered. I begin to stand up when I'm interupted,

"There is a sniper down the road in the Casino Towers pointing his gun at your head. Do not bother standing up or alarming anybody."

I look around and focus on the Casino Tower, I can't see anybody but I know they're there. Or do I?

"You know that all of these kids you are putting into the arena have families, friends and lives. Why are you so okay in kiling them? Year after year, death after death, rebellious act after rebellious act and nothing changes. You people sicken me and I intend on ending it. At this point in time I am not prepared for such a thing. But be prepared. It may not hit soon but it will hit hard. You need to take responsibilty for all of these children that die young."

I slide my hand under the tabke and glide against the alarm button.

"Well," I say "the idea is to die young as late as possible."

I press the button then slide under my desk and crawl into the closet, locking the door behind me. Red lights flash, alarms deafen everyone and sirens begin. Whoever that is, they are Messing with the wrong person.

 _A/N: This is an SYOT. The form is on my profile. Each person may submit only one tribute as this story is on many platforms, (Ao3, fanfiction .net, blogspot). I apreciate every single submission I get. Remember do not make the tribute perfect, or a sob story. There is a beautiful spot in between. Interesting is fun, but too far is depressing. Too perfect or too tragic means they WILL die. By creating a tribute you are giving me full permission to use and make minor changes to. Once they are in my posession, you no longer own them but are still the creator and should still be proud of how far they make it and how many throats they slit. This will be a graphic story with mature themes and language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games or any of the Real Books characters._


End file.
